My Love and My World
by ashmitaash
Summary: Alec lightwood meets an unexpected guest and feels unexpected things in his 14th bday party...but buries it deep down in his heart ...till he sees the same someone in high school and tries not to fall for the one. Magnus, who lives a horrible life meets the only right thing that ever happened to him.who changes his life to the one he deserves.rated for later chapters.
1. chapter 1

**hi im** **ashley ...this is my first malec au fic...sooo...hope u guyz like it...enjoy reading...**

My life was all smooth ... everything was peachy ...I had a loving mother , a perfect father , an annoying sister, and two brothers...my family ...my mom and dad were so in love back then...they got married and i was born a year later.

I have heard many funny, romantic , nice ,flashbacks from them...then came my sister izzy. she was noticed by everyone from...the minute she was in this world ( thats what she says , atleast)

...then 8 yrs after my sister...i had a small baby brother...and somwhere in that 8yrs jace came in after his father died...so this was my family...we weee never complete without any one or other...

today was 13 th bday of me, Alec lightwood. i could say i was excited...but i was not ..cuz there was a huge party arranged. and i hated those partys ...all company owners , investors ,and workers were invited.. . my father, Robert Lightwood owned the lightwood inc. which was a pretty big company .he was crazy enough to have a party in a large hotel for his sons 13 th bday...all the people in the city knew about this party. So i was surely dying or suiciding today.

I got up as super excited izzy pounded on my door .

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ???!!!" I shouted going deeper into my blankets and pillows.

"GET UP LAZY LUMP...TODAY IS THE DAY...GET UP ...AAALLLEEEECCCC!!!!!!!!..."

She shouted ...god that was annoying...

i got up before she shouted again and all the people in the house thought i was already dieing ...took a bath , brushed my teath and got ready in my a black pant and a dark blue v neck t shirt with a black coat...it was my birthday dress...it was simple but elegant...i went outside my room..and got slapped by my sweet little sister.

"what were u doing in there i thought u ran away...and GOD TODAYS THE DAY...I GET TO MEET BOYS...I CAN KISS PEOPLE...ENJOY DRINKS...I CAN MEET THE LOVE OF MY LIFE...AND GET MARRIED...LALLALALALA...HURRAAYYY...YAAYYYAYYAY...IM GONNA PARTY ALL NIGHT...OH HOO..."

she kinda sang shouted.

"izzy ...u cant go around kissing people or getting married tonight...today you gotta stay good and OUT OF TROUBLE...and no drinks.you are only 12...okay??.."

"whatever you say brother...and happy birthday by the way..." she said and giggled and hugged me and ran away.

i silently went down the stair and went into the kitchen...mom and dad had gone to work and said theyll meet us at lunch.

i grabbed sum sandwhiches in the kitchen and went to watch tv.

after a while there was a loud 'thud' in the first floor...i ran towards the sound...as izzy came the same way towards jace's room...what we saw inside made me and izzy laugh on the floor...

There he was the brave jace lying on the floor near the bed , shell shocked as the alarm was going off...the normal alarm did not make jace go pale as a paper...the alarm was the sound of ducks quacking. i set it as a punishment for stealing my bow and arrows. though it was really wierd someone was scared of ducks...really...well i was seeing a living proof right now...he claims he was eaten by a large non-vegetarian duck in his before life...or so he dreamed.

" who did that?!?!?!!" jace shouted getting to his feet and pacing towards us...

" i donno...maybe Mr.Big Bad Duck who u said is plotting aginst you..." izzy said with a wicked grin.

" so alec...you are Mr.Big Bad Duck huh??!?!!!..."he asked knowingly.

unfortunately ..i was not capable of lieing like my siblings..so what was the point on trying...

i said a small "hmm hmm " to him and ran away...clearly knowing he would chase me to death.

" YOU ARE SO DEAD" I heard jace shouting behing me ...before chasing me around the house..i was a little more faster than my brother and a bit stronger and taller ...so it was not easy to catch me ...the fact that our house was so big was also not helping jace..now i was happily sitting in the hall with the tv on with some chip in my hand ( stolen from the kitchen while i was in the run, i might add)...while my dear brother jace was somewhere in the first floor now.

My house was a very big one...with many wood work and carvings...warm and welcoming...yet rich.

i almost did not see jace coming behind to grab me...but i saw and started running again...thorugh the house throught the rooms and the throught the hall...once i was sure i lost jace i walked some more and stopped before maxs room. i went inside slowly and saw max sleeping soundly...so i closed the door and headed towards the hall where jace oops! i forgot about him...was standing ...izzy inbetween me and him giggling...just when jace stared running towards me ...the front door opened and mom and dad came in( did i say i love them ...no? yes i do but now more than ever.)...i grinned at jace and winked ...

mom and dad came in hugged me and wished me happy bday and went inside...then we ate lunch and party was gonna start at 4 pm...so i started to get ready... after fixing everything to my body i went out of my room to see izzy standing in a very short red dress kinda thing...i frowned as brotherly thoughts came inside ...and walked down with her...the family gathered ...everyone perfect. even max was wearing a suit and we went out of the house.

and drove to "the party". which i so "excited" about...

but who knew that party was gonna flip my life over...

 **hey ...hope u guys liked it ...will update soon...bye for now.**


	2. The door to a better future

**i just wrote about alecs life and surroundings in the first chapter ...but the plot starts here...** **feel free to comment.and enjoy**

As soon as we arrived the building in which the party was supposed to be held...there was press all around us asking about my fathers company and greeting me for my birthday. The building which was standing before us was grand and was totally made with white gold and red...it was really breathtaking ...i was in awe...as izzy closed my mouth and walked front...i blushed and walked along with her.

jace was giving the same reaction as me .he saw me and grinned.Eventhough the place was spectacular. I was in no mood of partying. The hall we entered was huge and there were enough people to fill it. there was a nice dance floor filled with couples dancing for a slow song. There was a bar . All around people where dressed in perfect suits and dresses. and i can bet half of them didnt even know why they came to this party.That was the only problem with rich people.They dont care what the reason is ,but they never miss a chance to come to places and parties and boast about their successes.

A voice from the raised plattform across the dance floor got me out of my thoughts.The voice belonged to none other than my dad.

" welcome everybody , we are all here in this fine evening to celebrate my boy, alec lightwood's 14 th bday. this might not be an important event but i wanted to cherish all the moments with my children and you fine people.my friends and family.so that when my children think about their parent, there will be no bad memories..so happy birthday my son .always be happy." he said looking at me.

" i hope everyone will enjoy the party " he told towards everyone and came down the stage.i really loved my father.he was my inspiration in many things.i ran over to him and hugged him.

"thank you dad. i love you"

i said before leaving to enjoy the party.

Many familiar faces greeted me and talked to me for a while and left after they found out i was quite boring and awkward.

right on the queue came the brandwell family. Mr.Stephen Brandwell was one of the closest friends of my father.He was often invited to our house for dinner.Stephen and Lucy Brandwell were quite scary.they were strict and preferred everything to be perfect.alec hated that .whenever they got home they would even comb my hair so flat ,so that it looked like it was painted on.

They had a daughter .Lydia Brandwell.well i you ask me to tell about her.i would only say one word: HELL.

She was my age ,a little shorter than me.she looks good.but kinda scary like her parents.but the most creepy part about her was that she had the most crazy obsession on me .she would just follow me wherever i go.talk to me all day and night.and never lets me talk.so...i hated her.

And here she was in her pinky gold gown.which shined in these lights.making her look like a glow in the dark farie.she showed all of her teath as she grinned at me and was coming forward.

i just smiled and started walking away from her. and accidentally went into the dance floor which was by now flooded with partially drunk people.i was pushed and pulled and squeezed .all i could see was a blur of black , white and red...and a door.

which seemed like the only escape now..so i went towards the door without falling.and finally ...went through it.

There was a long corridor...exactly like the one you see in horror movies.i felt scared and creepy.but ' no way in hell i am going inside that door again' i said to myself and walked through the corridor searching another door which may lead me to the ball room again.there wasnt any living being till my eyes extent for me to ask help.but i kept moving.

There was not another door till the end of the corridor .there were many doors on the oppsite walls .i gave up at last and returned for the door to the dance floor.

While i was going back i was looking at the doors in the other wall.there were many doors leading to ..i dont know!!

as i was gently running my fingers on the opposite wall.humming softly to myself...when my wrist cuff got caught in a door handle. i took my hand off .then looked over the door. it was a large door with double handle. just like the one i came out of.but in the opposite wall.

On the door ...in big red letters were written..'DO NOT ENTER'...

There were no other door in with i was not allowed ...i was getting curiuos..i looked around to see if someone was there... just to fing 0 percet human activity.Then slowly i opened the door. surprised to find it was open...if it was not allowerd to enter then why not lock it.

The door opened with a 'creak' which echoed through the corridor. making my hair stand straight on my neck.

and the door fully opened...

 **see ya guys later ...if u guys want me to continue ...just comment on it ...feel free to point out my mistakes...thankyou bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi again...enjoy...** _

The door opened into a small alley, which was long and ended far in the dark. i could see metal shining in the far end...i guessed those were the trash bin.

maybe thats the place where they would dump all the junk in this place.then why was it not allowed to enter.

just when i was about to turn around. I heard a soft sound of a muffled cry. i saw around but nothing was there .

"anyone here?!?!" i asked , a little scared by now.

i heard the cry a little louder now.

i was sure there was someone there. so i thought...one, i could go back call someone and come here again...or he could go out there and see for himself. i wanted to be brave and prove to myself that i was brave. so i chose the latter option.

I walked towards the darker side of the alleyway. scared but determined to see what was there.i was getting darker..but then i saw a darker spot in the corner.

just when another small cry came from it.

"hello,is someone there?" i asked

there was a gasp from the shadow.as if it was scared

"i wont hurt you . who are you?" i asked

but the shadow did not reply.then suddenly there was a pair of beutiful golden green eyes looking at him. it was very bright in the dark but even then he could sense something off in the eyes. lit it was lost.i felt the urge to change it .and see how bright the eyes would be if it was happy.

I stepped forward and and fell on my knees near the shadow. his fear totally disappeared into thin air.

i could feel the shadow flinch a little when i moved a little closer. i was a half a metre away from it. yet it made the shadow flinch.

"who are you? what happened to you? why are you here?"

the shadow did not reply but tried to go away more. but there was only wall at his side. so i leaning my hand over the shadow only to feel the soft cloth in its shoulder.it was just a second.

"who are you? what are you gonna do to me ? leave me alone ...did he ask you to bring me back so that he could finish what he started?!?!? Go away"

the shadow said . a boys voice who was young as well. i did not know what had happened to him.but whatever happened it had been very bad.he could practically feel the hurt and anger as the boy spag those words at him.

" Im Alec Lightwood, i was not sent by anyone here . i lost my way. and heard youre cry. so i came looking for the owner of the cry. what happened to you . you sound horrible"

i asked patiently.

" nothing , im fine"

he said

"you dont seem fine .you can trust me. ill help you.what happened"

i asked again.

"i lost my mom and dad in a party and lost my way searching them.ive been here from yesterday."

he said

It made no sense.he could have asked someone going around.he could have called his mom or dad. and why wad here crying.he could have spent this time searching or asking for help.

i knew he was lying and did not trust me .

"okay. you can come with me to my house .ill give you my phone .you can call you parents .is that okay?" i asked .knowing if i take him to my parents. they would inform the cops and tell me its none on our business.

but i did not have the heart to leave him to the cops.he seemes too broke.

"no.ill be here .my parents will come back in search of me.you can go .i dont want your help" he lied again

"trust me ...ill not harm you ..come with me...come to my home for tonight."

i asked again.

"why are you doing this.? its a burden for you.you rich boys never care..."

he spat.

" I do care.its not a burden to me . im only doing this because i want to"

i said

"whats your name?"

" Im magnus"

he said.

it was a nice name .it suited his eyes somehow.

"okay magnus . will you come with me ? ill help you find your parents" i aksed for the 5th time.

he said,surprisingly "ok"...which he said in a very low voice i barely heard it.

"here take my hand " i offered .

he accepted it and we got up and walked towards the door.

i pushed the door open. and found the long corridor empty again.i walked him to the door i came out of.opened it.

There dancing crowd was lesser than before.as soon as we saw people he left my hand.a slight hint of fear in his eyes.

i just slightly pushed him through the crowd to a abandoned corner.

"hey , you just wait here ill be back in a minute.ok?"

i asked

"o.ok.ay" he said

the hint of fear returning again.

i ran to find izzy.i looked around seeing every nook and corner as i went.and finaly i found her talking to clary.

i ran to her

"hey sis, im not feeling so well .i wanna go home. just cover for me alright.its an emergency"

"what? whats wrong alec!? what happened?!"

"ill explain everything later ok? now i need to go"

"ok ..ill cover for you.but you have to say everything about this emergency of yours . when i reach home . deal?!"

she asked

"ok.deal.bye"

i ran back to magnus .he stood just where i left him.i grabbed his hand and sneaked out through the main doors.

The Lightwood house was just a 10min walk away. so he just began walking towards his house with the mysterious golden eyed boy.


	4. chapter 4

We did not speak a word till we reached my home.it was dark and i could sense something was very wrong with magnus. i wanted to know more about him. i had a feeling that i would make him even more sad.

we reached my house .he was in awe when we entered th house.The huge archways, rich vases, perfect carpets were clearly different for him. I grabbed the house phone (cuz father believes that giving his kids mobile phones will spoil them) and gave it to him. He got it and just blinked. and i realized then...he did not know how to use it!!!...and why did he lie to me that he got lost from a party with his parents!! i got more suspicious.

he just stood there ,looking down. i did not know what to say.all this silence was killing me.

just when i was about to ask whats wrong.

"im sorry i lied" he said

barely more than a whisper.

"why did u ?..then whats the truth?...ill help u magnus .trust me.my parents are really kind and we can help u. pls tell me whats wrong." i pleaded.

i did not know why i bothered so much.i could have just let him in the alley. but something in me told that he was special . The mystery of how he ended up there was more than a reason for me to save him. and ive been craving for some adventure in life. and here it was.

he nodded.

"i am an orphan.i ran out of my foster home. i dont like them. i dont wanna go back...pls dont send me back..plss"

he started to cry.

i could not do anything.i just stepped forward and hugged him. he sobbed in my shoulder. we stood there for a long time and finally he stopped sobbing. i did not ask any more questions. i sat him down on the sofa.and went to fetch some hot chocolate.

He asked me what it was when i gave it to him. that's when i realized ,this kid has literally lived in hell for the first 14 years of his life. i explained that it was hot chocolate . he tasted it and i saw him eyes widen and he smiled. and what a relieving sight that was. thats was the first time i saw him smile. he started drinking it in large gulps. i giggled.

He finished it.

and started talking.

he told me that he did not eat for the past two days. and the food in the orphan home and foster house was very bad.

"that chocolate thing was the best thing i ate in my entire life. thank u" he said.

i smiled.

"omg! i forgot to ask.whats your name?".

thats when i realized that i did not introduce myself.

i shaked his hand and told." hello, im Alexander Gideon Lightwood. its a pleasure to meet u"

he giggled and said

"magnus bane"

and thats when my family decided to barge in through the front door. we both jumped . He went back to how he was in the alleyway.he got scared and gripped my hand Like his life depended on it.

my family saw us sitting on the sofa. izzy amd jace had a wierd expression in their faces. mom and dad looked confused and dad looked angry too.

"where the hell did you go ,Alexander? and what are u doing here?..its because of you i got humiliated in front of the total crowd. and who is this lowlife?"

my father shouted. and thats when i realized he was way angry than he looked.


	5. Chapter 5

The boy next to me shivered. I was shocked by my father's outburst. i couldn't answer. He was giving me a death glare, i stood there ,my head down.

my father shouted again. this time not to me," WHO ARE U?? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SON! YOU HERE TO SPREAD YOUR FILTHY BEHAVIOUR! YOU POOR BASTARD! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE ,YOU ARE MAKING IT DIRTY.YOU NOT ONLY DISTRACTED MY SON. BUT ALSO WERE THE SOLE REASON I GOT HUMILIATED !!!! GET OUT!!"...he yelled.

At that time, i didn't even recognize my father. he became a totally different person, a sick person with sick thoughts. he think he is superior just because he has money and has good clothes to wear . This is not the person he claimed he was to me. now i understand , he only cares about his status and only cared about status all along.

We did not move. but i could sense that magnus was sobbing and scared. i put him in this position. guilt began to pool in my stomach. i was the reason magnus is scared and crying.i shouldn't have brought him here.

my father ,not getting any reaction from us came forward to grab magnus.

"Robert, stop this nonsense .there is a limit .they are children" my mother said sternly.

my father was about to argue.

when she said," enough is enough, u did not loose anything ,and nothing happened and everybody is safe"

" thats what matters"..

and she smiled at me and magnus.

my father stormed past us and went into his room.

"so ...alec , who is this kid?..your friend from school"

mom asked .

i told her the entire story about how i saw and took magnus to my house.

my mom did get angry at the part when i said izzy to cover for me, but i know thats a talk for later.

after i finished narating.my mom took a deep breath.

"Magnus.im Maryse, Alec's mother.im sorry for what happened to you. but where exactly did you come from?"

"uhmm...i ..came from Brooklyn ,i guess. my foster parents lived there.i ran away from there." Magnus replied.

"Why ? if u dont wanna tell ,its okay dear"

Magnus fidgeted a little.but he anwered.

well actually he did not answer much. but it was more than enough.

"They were abusive" he said.

i felt a pang of sympathy for this boy. He has endured a lot of things a child his age should never undergo.

I wanted to show him all the fun things of being a child. but i knew i couldn't. we should send him to the place he came from. no other go!..

"oh ..im sorry ,my child. no one has the rights to do that. we will find a way. you are not going back to that place. till then you are welcome to stay here.

"oh. i dont think mr.lightwood would appreciate that and why would you want a burden like me". Magnus said that with a worn out face and it made me want to hug him and make him feel safe again.

"oh I will take care of Robert, and you will never be a burden. i am happy alec found you in the eight time"

"you can stay in Alec's room" my mom said smiling.

and somehow that made my tummy do a flip.whats wrong with me!!..

Magnus said a faint "thank you" with tears still present in his eyes.

and i am gonna do everything in my power to never see that tears in that beautiful golden eyes ever again.

.

 **Magnus' pov**

As i entered Alexander's room, i was so nervous. how did my life flip over within days!.just day before yesterday,i was under my foster father's hand ,getting slapped. Now im inside one of the richest man's son's room.

i looked around awkwardly. I liked Alexander, he was kind hearted and it felt good to talk to him. i barely had any friends in my life . I feel im gonna get along with alec a lot.

Alexander's room was a simple blue. it had many windows and was spacious. It was not as lavish as the rest of the house. he had a shelf full of books and comics. The room suited the boy. simple and comfy.

He went and sat on his bed.

"how are you feeling, Magnus?" he asked.

" i still feel empty and drained. but i think im getting better. and thank you so much Alexander. i dont know where i would have been if you had not stumbled apon me.i would probably even be dead.so, thank you. for saving my life"

he got up and came to me .

"ur welcome. and i have a feeling we are gonna be great friends" and said and smirked and i smiled too.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and within seconds three overly excited human beings ran into Alec's room.

 **author** :

 **Hope you guys like this fic. comments what you feel. this is my first time writing malec. if i did any mistake pls point it out in the comments guys. thnak u. hope u like the following chapters.**


End file.
